


Game Tutorial

by seoksoonanon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Seokmin as the most loving boyfriend and father ever, Seoksoon as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonanon/pseuds/seoksoonanon
Summary: Soonyoung is terrible at video games.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Game Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> I watched today's Going Seventeen and it really struck a chord, so I created this! Enjoy!

Soonyoung has always been terrible at video games. Ever since he was a child, he could never quite get the hang of working any type of game console, let alone understand the actual mechanics of any game at all. His friends would laugh at how terrible he was at every single game, no matter the genre; and it eventually made Soonyoung become insecure at just how technologically un-advanced he was.

For the most part, Soonyoung was able to avoid ever playing video games during his teenage years. If his friends wanted to play something, Soonyoung always had the perfect excuse to get out of it and watch from the sidelines. It was a stress-free time, away from the despair that clouded his thoughts whenever he had joysticks underneath his thumbs.

Then everything changed when he began dating Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin was a burning bundle of energy. He loved to play games, and he loved even more to play them with Soonyoung.

On their first date, Seokmin took Soonyoung to an arcade. It wasn't very big, but the small room had a game in every inch of it. One by one, Seokmin played them all with Soonyoung as the two held hands. Soonyoung's hands were sweaty, one against Seokmin's and the other against the game machine; he had already been anxious at the fact that he was out on a date with the boy he had been crushing on for so long, but he was even more overwhelmed by the general anxiety that came with having to play games.

The two were halfway through all the games in the arcade, and Soonyoung had lost them all. He was embarrassingly bad at it to the point that Seokmin had to stop and ask, “You're not just letting me win because you like me, right?”

When the two finally reached the end, Soonyoung was covered in sweat. Seokmin smiled at this, finding something endearing in how hard Soonyoung had been trying to desperately win even one game. He wiped Soonyoung's forehead and gave him a small kiss, “It's cute watching you struggle. You know, you could've just told me that you were no good at games.”

Soonyoung's face turned downcast, “I'm sorry, Seokmin... Did I ruin our date?”

“Of course not!” Seokmin dramatically gasped in response, “How dare you say that? I had a great time, but do you know what would make it even better?”

“What?”

“If you stopped beating yourself up because of a couple of games you lost, and started smiling again. Come on, Soonie, cheer up!”

Seokmin affectionately patted Soonyoung's head and poked him until Soonyoung had no choice but to give in and smile. The two left the arcade and finished off their rest of their date with a meal, and finished the meal off with one strange hamburger-tasting kiss.

From that point forward, as the two became an official couple, Seokmin made a habit of forcing Soonyoung to play games with him. He didn't expect Soonyoung to win (And he never did), but he loved to tease his boyfriend.

One day, completely out of the blue, Seokmin said, “I make you play games because I love you. You need practice for our future kids anyways.”

The thought had come out of nowhere and didn't stick in Seokmin's head after he had said it out loud, but it did stick in Soonyoung's. Talking about their future kids was nothing new between the couple since the two had always been open with each other about their desire to adopt, and it had never lived negatively in Soonyoung's mind; but the thought of possibly not being able to do something that would allow him to bond with his own children as prominent in his brain and continued to live in his head rent-free for years until Soonyoung and Seokmin had finally decided to take action and adopt.

They adopted two children, a pair of twins just past the age of 10 years old. It was easier for Seokmin and Soonyoung that way, not having to deal with the dreaded troubles that came with most childhood. At this age, the twins were already capable of doing some things for themselves but were still young enough for Seokmin and Soonyoung to baby.

Seokmin and Soonyoung were very good parents. They knew just how to make their children have enjoyable childhoods. Unfortunately, this also meant that Seokmin and Soonyoung weren't strangers to spoiling them.

On a warm Christmas day, the twins were up early out of their rooms to go running down the halls of their house to get to the living room. In the living room was their Christmas tree, and under the tree was almost enough presents to give to every single member of a small village.

Seokmin and Soonyoung joined the two while they were already halfway through opening the presents, halfway through leaving a mess on the floor. One of the twins screamed when they saw that their fathers' had gotten them one of the new and very expensive video game consoles that were popular at the time.

Seokmin beamed with pride at seeing his children so happy over their present. Soonyoung shared a similar feeling, only a bit worried over what the present was.

And just to Soonyoung's luck, the twins seemed to only want to play with the console. They flailed beneath Seokmin as they pleaded for him to hook it up to their television.

Seokmin complied, of course, and did exactly that. When he finished he dropped back onto the couch beside Soonyoung and wrapped an arm around him, dropping a controller into his hands with the other. “Time to put that practice to good use.” He laughed.

Soonyoung gulped and firmly gripped the controller, nervously looking over at the television screen and at their hyper children sharing another controller beneath it.

The screen lit up with bright color and animated graphics, displaying a video game title about a weird plumber, some funky looking elf, and a collection of other characters they fought against.

Soonyoung's nervousness must have been apparent because of the way Seokmin began to rub circles into the back of his neck. “It's just a game,” He whispered into Soonyoung's ear beside a kiss, “They'll be happy even if you lose.”

Soonyoung knew that. As a father of young children he had to sometimes lose in order to keep them happy. But Soonyoung lost every time, not always on purpose, and it made him feel just a little stupid.

The music from the display blasted in the room as they had gotten past the main menu and actually began to play the game, and the twins were screeching alongside it. The twins fought over the control but in a form of organized chaos that made them both a worthy competitor for Soonyoung.

Seokmin glanced at Soonyoung, “Do you need help? You're sweating.”

Soonyoung released the lip he had been chewing on and let out a breath, “No, I can do this.”

He put his all into the controller and heaved as he did his best to pummel his childrens' character into the ground.

And it was when he actually managed to do so, and win the match, that he froze.

“No fair!” One of the twins shouted, throwing the controller at the ground, “Dad! You should've let us win, you're the adult here!”

Soonyoung didn't hear them at the moment, eyes glued onto the display monitor. He carefully put the controlled down and pinched himself, “Seokmin, am I dreaming?”

Seokmin looked away from the screen and rested his eyes on Soonyoung with a grin, “No, baby, you won.”

“I won?”

Seokmin tipped Soonyoung's chin towards him, so they were making eye contact, “You won.”

For the first time in Soonyoung's life he had finally won at a game. It didn't mean he understood it, nor that he could replicate the results again; it just meant that he had finally won.

And while his kids were complaining on the floor, Soonyoung tasted the sweet taste of victory against Seokmin's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
